


Amy is not actually the first companion to invite a guest. (She's just the first to marry him.)

by tuesday



Series: A Million Ginger Babies [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, F/M, Flash Fic, a million ginger babies, adventures in time and space, epilogue in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is not actually the first companion to invite a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy is not actually the first companion to invite a guest. (She's just the first to marry him.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> Wanlorn said in [her episode review of 5x10](http://the-wanlorn.dreamwidth.org/556438.html): "The end result, however, is that now I would kill for a metric fuckton of AU fic where they do take him with them, and there are lulzy adventures, and threesomes, and he is adorable and Amy is adorable and Eleven is adorable. And he would not be better because lol mental illness, but he would not be as hopeless and everything would not be as awful for him and I would not be sitting here crying over how awful that was. THAT IS WHAT I WOULD LIKE FROM THE WORLD. And, honestly, if I don't get it, I might actually burn down fandom." And, well, I am just doing my civic duty to see that fandom is not burned down. (. . . Never mind that I feel much the same.)

"Okay," Amy said much later, after she'd spent three hours in her room in the Tardis crying over _sunflowers_. "Okay, no. This is unacceptable."

"The new bow-tie?" the Doctor asked. He peered down at it with a disappointed expression. "I don't know, I kind of like it. It has a sort of--zing! A brightness of life."

"It has a fish," Amy said flatly, "and that's not what I'm talking about." She marched over to the controls, which the Doctor had been instructing her on ever since that time they'd hit another spaceship and he'd knocked himself out against the music box that would only play twelfth century lullabies. "We're going back to 1890."

"Amy--" the Doctor said, making that _I am infinitely older, wiser, and more heartbroken than you could ever imagine_ face, and Amy ignored him to push in the coordinates.

"Time can be rewritten," Amy said, "and if it can't--we can enjoy what we have left."

She stepped out of the Tardis doors into Vincent's garden, and the Doctor trailed after.

"Amy!" Vincent said happily, in one of his better moods and with paint brush in hand. "Did you change your mind about the babies?"

Amy threw her arms around his shoulders. "Not now, but--ask me again in a few years." She pulled back. "I think we should see the universe first."


End file.
